Ready to make nice
by Empress Elf
Summary: Just a cute lime between Inu and Kags. Oneshot.


Ello! Here's a limey little one-shot. My first one-shot ever, since I am accustomed to writing things that are at least two or more chapters. And I know I should be working on my sequel to 'Secrets' and the second chapter of 'Afraid?' but I don't feel like it so deal with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it all belongs to that great gal who wrote it. I also do not own the song 'not ready to make nice' by the Dixie Chicks. Although referring to girls as chicks I find insulting because we are **not** poultry. (the song mostly refers to Kagome's feelings on Kikyo and the situation with Inu)

* * *

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
_

Kagome walked angrily in front of Inuyasha. She was pissed and he knew it, so he was sure to stay a good distance from her at the back of the group with a certain monk who had groped Sango once again. Inuyasha had run off the other night when Kikyo had shown up, and he hadn't really realized that he had run off till he was there. And no number of words could ever convince Kagome of that. So he was stuck at the back with the lecherous Miroku.

_They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting  
_

Kagome was really pissed at him. And it wasn't all because he had run off to Kikyo, but because he had done it after a fight, and in the modern era, if your boyfriend runs off to his ex after a fight, suspicions arise.

So now here she was fuming over a stupid half-demon who couldn't seem to figure out where his heart lied, who would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on tight, especially after all the 'sits' he was induced to.

She chanced a glance back at him to find him guiltily staring at the ground, not looking at her in the slightest bit. It made her anger dissipate slightly.

_I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
_

With a will, she stopped and turned to face him, Inuyasha barely stopping in time to avoid smacking into her.

"Sit."

There was a classic thud and he was eating dirt, not entirely sure what had made her say 'the word'. He remained silent, knowing if he said the slightest thing she would subject him to even more 'sits'.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo? Can you guys go ahead and get some rooms at the inn? I'm going to have a little chat with Inuyasha." It was less of a question and more of an order, but they complied anyways, not really wanting to listen in on their conversation for once.

_I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

Kagome sat next to him and watched the others leave. Inuyasha stayed in his hole, even after the spell wore off. She sighed and looked at him, wondering just how long he was going to stay there.

After about ten minutes she had had enough, "oh come off it already! I'm not going to S.I.T you again. Get up, we're going for a little walk." And she got up, not even waiting for his response before trudging off into the trees.

Grumbling about a certain wench, he jumped up and ran after her, knowing full well that she couldn't protect herself if a demon came by her. And any demon with a keen nose within a five mile radius could smell her. She was getting very near her monthly, and the closer she got the more enticing her scent became.

The first year with her, okay, he just continued to view her as Kikyo. The second year, he had ignored it. But after he had realized his feelings for her, that scent just made him want to jump her.

So alone in the woods was not that great of an idea.

When he had caught up with her, she didn't even glance at him. He just followed her to the top of a hill and sat beside her at the foot of a very large tree.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
_

"Why am I not good enough?"

The question startled him and the first thought that came to mind was 'good enough for what?' but, of course, he gave his classic answer. "Feh."

"After all we've been through, how could you just run off to be with her?" Kagome still sounded angry, even if she didn't look it.

"Silly wench." Now he knew what she meant, especially since she was being very direct.

_I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
_

Kagome took a deep, nervous breath and then braced herself. "I love you."

Inuyasha very nearly fainted right there and then, no one but his mother had ever said that, not even Kikyo, well not directly anyway.

_It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
_

"I know I'm not her," Kagome continued, nervously fiddling with the hem of her short uniform skirt.

This drew Inuyasha's attention and he reminded himself to address that issue later, frankly, he couldn't stand all those pathetic human males staring at his Kagome's bare legs. Especially since half the time you could see right up it at just the right angle, which he made sure he was in all the time. But his attention was soon drawn to her voice when she continued on.

"And I know that I'll never be as strong or brave as Kikyo, or as powerful. But I love you more than she ever could." Her eyes stayed downcast, and he could smell the tears that were beginning to slide down her face.

_'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should  
_

"And I don't understand how you keep running to her after all we've been through." The tears now fell, watering the ground she was staring at. She was visibly trembling, and a sob was beginning to form in her throat.

He growled inwardly, why did tears make him feel so guilty? He would never know. So he gave in and gave her the reassurance she so sorely needed. He called her a 'silly wench' once again and surprised her by pulling her into his arms.

At this, she began to sob loudly. Making his heart tear in half.

And then, between the sobs, she filled the silence with babble about not being as good as Kikyo and the like.

That really got on his nerves and he wracked his brain for some way to shut this crying woman up, to shut his crying woman up. But his senses were flooded with her scent. Making him think of only on thing in particular, and you can take a wild guess at what that was.

_I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it  
_

So he did the one thing his mind could figure would work. He grasped her chin in his clawed hand and lifted her face to look into her tear blurred eyes. Pausing to make a momentary decision, he moved so his lips were firmly pressed against her own, silencing her sobs and babbling.

He held himself there for a moment, letting it register that they were kissing and giving her a chance to respond and kiss back, which she did. Their lips only applied a little pressure to each other's, and then they pulled away. Kagome looking up at him, fairly confused at his outward display of affection.

But before she could speak, he beat her to it.

"You are not Kikyo, you are Kagome. Something you made clear when we met," he couldn't help but smile at the thought. 'My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!'

Returning from his memories, he continued. "And you are not as strong as Kikyo, you're stronger. Maybe not physically, but your trust is far more stronger than hers ever was, you continue to return to me even after I go off to see her."

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
_

"You are far more braver that she is, you're not afraid to show your emotions, your fears, or any other feeling," referring to the certain emotion that would always earn him a few 'sits'.

Kagome went to say something but her put a clawed finger over her lips, wiping away her tears with his other hand.

"And as for power, feh, it took training for years for her to do the spiritual attacks that took you less than a year to learn. How's that for power? You just need to hone your skills." Now he was all out complimenting her, making her believe that he was seriously on something.

"And love…" he pressed his forehead to hers, "I know precisely how you feel."

_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

Kagome looked into his eyes in hope and then happiness at his loving gaze. Okay, he hadn't said it outright, but it was close enough for her.

_And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
_

He moved in for another kiss and she met him halfway, tilting her head sideways to get a better angle. When he made a move to deepen the kiss, she opened her mouth willingly, allowing him to explore her mouth and taste her.

And gods did she taste good. He couldn't get enough of it. She completely flooded his senses, her scent making his demon blood urge him on.

_That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over  
_

Kagome moved closer to him, pressing her body entirely against his, not leaving any space between them for even Myoga, although I doubt he'd dare to show up at a time like this.

He hesitated but then moved his one hand up into her hair, moving her face into a better position for exploring her mouth, while gliding his other hand down to cup her bottom, now fully understanding why Miroku enjoyed doing it so often.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down_

He nearly lost control of himself when Kagome began grinding her soft body against his. Allowing her hips to rock against his sensually. When the smell of her arousal hit him, he did lose control.

Slamming her into the ground beneath him, he started a more aggressive assault of kisses on her shoulders, earning a surprised yelp and then moans from his woman.

_  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
_

Once he had gained some semblance of control though, he pulled away to look at a very flushed Kagome with eyes that were in the process of glazing over.

_'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should  
_

He let go of her and got off. She whimpered in a silent plea for him to continue his attentions to her.

He couldn't help but smirk, "later Kagome, the others are waiting for us."

Kagome sighed sadly and had to agree, so, allowing him to help her up, they headed to the village ahead, hand-in-hand.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should _

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting

* * *

Now I know that fics with music lyrics in it annoy everyone and they annoyed me too until now. I finally realize why they put it in, it was the song that sparked the idea, so who wouldn't want to honor the song that caused the story to come to be?

Flamers can go suck a lemon for all I care. I've never flamed anyone and I don't know why anyone would want to. If you didn't like it that's your opinion.


End file.
